Laberinto a la Felicidad
by Skade Dark
Summary: Qué tan fuerte sera el amor para superar la distancia y las intrigas?, encontraran el amor al final del laberinto? Se agradecen los reviews
1. Retomando el Camino

**Nota:** Los personajes de la historia de Candy, Candy no son de mi autoría. Esta historia se ha creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para uso del Candy Mundo y nuestra diversión.

ATT  
Autora

LABERINTO A LA FELICIDAD

INTRODUCCION

Después de que Albert hablara con Terry y le mostrara como Candy siguió con su vida por el camino por el que había escogido. Terry le pidió a Albert no decirle nada sobre su visita a Chicago ni sobre las condiciones en que lo había encontrado. Se ve caminando a Terry pensando que el debe retomar el camino que escogió y aquí es donde comienza esta historia.

CAPITULO 1

RETOMANDO EL CAMINO

Terry al volver a Nueva York con nuevas fuerzas y con gran decisión llego al teatro de la compañía Stratfford. Al estar esperando a Robert Hathaway en su oficina, recordaba como Candy continuaba con su vida por el camino que había escogido y pensaba:

"_Candy, yo también debo ser fuerte y seguir tu ejemplo, mi pequeña pecosa te prometo que cuando retome mi camino y arregle los errores cometidos te buscaré solo espérame."_

Tras su espalda escucho como se abría la puerta y entraba Robert.

Terruce!... que gusto me da verte bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos - dándole un buen apretón de manos.

Gracias Robert, también me da gusto verte otra vez.

Dime Terruce, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Que a pasado contigo? ¿Por que te fuiste así? - dijo esto con voz tranquila pero firme mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente a Terry.

Terry sintiéndose muy nervioso recordó a su pecosa dándole la fuerza necesaria.

Sabes que es difícil para mi pedir ayuda – Y bajando la mirada – pero necesito volver a actuar, quiero volver a tener el control de mi vida – Levanto la vista para mirarlo – Discúlpame si sueno exigente al pedirte mi trabajo de nuevo.

Robert era una persona que analizaba mucho a la gente, desde la primera vez que vio a Terry cuando llego a pedirle una oportunidad supo que el era muy talentoso al igual que su madre, pero con muchos demonios internos atormentándolo. Robert era un hombre paciente y esperaba poder ayudarlo con el tiempo.

Su mirada era tranquila y después de un momento de silencio que a Terry le parecieron siglos escucho:

Sabes que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en esta compañía.

Muchas gracias Robert no te defraudaré – con una gran emoción muy rara en el – pero antes de regresar quiero pedirte otro favor.

¿Cual es? – lo dijo sin perder la compostura y seriedad

Que primero me dejes ir a Inglaterra a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes allá.

Está bien pero… hay una condición – le dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos.

¿Cuál?... la que sea – dijo Terry un tanto sorprendido e inseguro.

Que me cuentes que es lo que paso y por que nos abandonaste así.

Está bien – dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, se acomodó en su silla y comenzó su relato.

Mientras Terry por segunda vez abría su alma a otra persona (la primera fue Candy), reviviendo todos los recuerdos buenos y felices así como los malos y dolorosos. Sintiendo como el gran peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros apareciera con mayor intensidad, sus palabras fluían mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en algún punto de la habitación.

Le habló de todo, su primer encuentro con Candy en el barco, del colegio San Pablo, su primera separación, el encuentro breve que tuvieron en Chicago, el accidente de Susana, la llegada de Candy a Nueva York, su segunda separación, la platica con Albert y a Candy en el pequeño sanatorio.

Cuando termino su relato bajo la cabeza hasta ponerla entre sus manos, para así ocultar un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Robert, después de un rato, como analizando la historia que Terry acababa de terminar se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

No te preocupes Terry yo te ayudaré a recuperar tu camino – le dijo acercándose a la puerta, se volteó a ver a un muy confundido muchacho – tu ve a Inglaterra a arreglar lo que tienes pendiente allá.

Pero… Robert yo tengo que arreglar mis propios errores.

Todos necesitamos siempre de alguien que nos ayude, solo déjame hacerlo – y sin decir mas salió de su oficina.

Terry salió muy confundido de la oficina de Robert, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Se fue caminando hasta su apartamento y al llegar se recostó en la cama tratando de poner sus ideas en orden sin conseguirlo del todo porque una pecosa con enormes ojos verdes y cabello rubio se aparecía en su mente con una calida sonrisa.

"_Candy: cumpliré mi promesa de ser feliz en el momento en que te tenga a mi lado otra vez" _– pensaba hasta que el sueño lo venció después de un largo día.

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

Robert quería ayudar a Terry. Lo apreciaba como al hijo que no tuvo, así que puso manos a la obra y se dirigió al apartamento de la Sra. Marlowe donde después de varios meses ya se encontraba Susana. Después de su intento de suicidio la habían retenido en el hospital para observación y ver que no volviera a intentarlo, pero ahora ya se encontraba en casa, estaba en la sala mirando la foto de un periódico con una pequeña nota.

"**Todavía no se sabe nada del paradero del fabuloso actor Terruce Grandchester,**

**se cuenta que abandonó todo por el amor de una mujer."**

Ella leía y leía la nota y sentía que en su alma algo se quebraba mientras pensaba:

"_Donde estarás Terry, tú me dijiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo."_

Cuando la sirvienta entro, anunciándole que el Sr. Hathaway venia a visitarla. A Susana le dio un vuelco el corazón.

A lo mejor Robert tenía noticias de Terry y venía a avisarle. Cuando entró Robert encontró a Susana sentada en un sillón con una gran sonrisa y ojos implorantes.

Buenas noches Sr. Hathaway me da mucho gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo.

También me da gusto verte Susana – tomando asiento al lado de ella – Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí – Susana asintió – Me enteré que saliste del hospital y quise venir a saludarte y ver como seguías.

Muchas gracias Sr. Hathaway por preocuparse por mí.

Susana, siempre fuiste de mis actrices consentidas – ella con un pequeño sonrojo, y él con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Sussy hija! Ya estas lista para….

¡Madre! El Sr. Hathaway vino a visitarme.

¡Oh! Discúlpeme pero no me avisaron que teníamos visitas.

Robert poniéndose de pié y con una inclinación de cabeza saludó a la Sra. Marlowe.

No, el que debe disculparse soy yo por venir sin avisar pero me enteré de la salida de Susana del hospital y quise venir a verla – volteándose hacia Susana – veo que están atareadas así que me retiro.

Despidiéndose de Susana y de su madre se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al salir Robert, la Sra. Marlowe se volteo hacia su hija.

¿Y bien que hacia él aquí? ¿Por qué desde el día del accidente no se había querido interesar en ti?

Eso no lo sé, pero después lo averiguaremos.

Es que se me hace tan extraño su comportamiento.

Madre, se me ocurre que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor – con una mirada maliciosa.

¿Cómo? – entrecerrando los ojos.

Ven siéntate aquí conmigo para que te cuente – palmeando el sillón al lado de ella.

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

Robert al salir de ahí se sintió aliviado y aunque sabia que algo raro se traían entre manos, no tenía ni idea de lo que descubriría después, algo que podía liberar a Terry de ese absurdo compromiso.

_Esto va a ser difícil, tendré que ganarme la confianza de ambas para saber cual es_ _su juego_ – con una sonrisa de medio lado – _esta será la mejor actuación de toda mi carrera._

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

"_Iba galopando como siempre lo hacia, le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro con esa sensación de libertad que tanto añoraba, de aquél verano que quedó grabado en su piel como un tatuaje. Se detuvo frente al lago que él conocía muy bien, se bajó del hermoso caballo blanco y se acercó a la orilla. Repentinamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol oye esa voz que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca, voltea lentamente hasta encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, unos ojos verdes lo observan llenos de amor, su cabello rubio resplandeciendo con los rayos que llegan a pasar por entre las ramas. Como abeja a la miel, él se va acercando con una gran sonrisa._

_¡Terry!_

_Mi tarzán pecosa._

_No me digas así – haciendo un mohín._

_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Tendiéndole una mano con una reverencia – me podría complacer con esta pieza._

_A un caballero como Ud. No puedo negarle nada – guiñándole un ojo._

_El la ayuda a levantarse, la toma entre sus brazos y comienzan a bailar con una melodía que escuchaban en sus cabezas al unísono, Verde con azul perdiéndose como si nada más a su alrededor existiera._

_Me recuerda tanto cuando terminó el último verano que pasamos aquí – dijo ella._

_Candy… - en un susurró cerca de su oído._

_¿Si? – con un leve estremecimiento._

_Si volviera a hacer lo que hice aquella vez… ¿me golpearías otra vez? – en tono suave pero burlón._

_Mmmm… creo que no lo sabrás si no lo intentas._

_El se detuvo a mirarla, ella le sonreía, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones, cerraron sus ojos para por fin después de tanto tiempo volver a probar sus labios…"_

(Knoc, knoc, knoc)

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta fue lo que despertó a Terry. Abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

Maldición, solo fue un sueño – sentándose en la cama – pero fue tan… lo sentí tan… real – pensaba mientras en la puerta el ruido seguía.

Un momento, ya voy – gritó un tanto molesto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Robert.

Veo que todavía no se te ha quitado esa costumbre de levantarte tarde – mientras Terry le daba acceso a su departamento – parece que no descansaste lo suficiente, por que tienes una cara… – decía Robert en tono de burla mientras le entregaba una bolsa con algo de comida para él – me imagino que no tendrás nada para comer aquí ¿verdad? – Terry negando con la cabeza – por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de traerte algo.

Gracias – viendo dentro de la bolsa - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

¿Temprano? Pero si pasa del medio día y tú tienes un barco que abordar.

¿Cómo dices? – con una gran cara de sorpresa y totalmente confundido.

Si Terruce, aquí tienes tu pasaje, el barco salen en 2hrs. Así que debes apresurarte para no perderlo.

Terry miraba confundido el pasaje antes de posar su mirada en Robert.

No me mires así, quiero que salgas de Nueva York cuanto antes.

Robert no entiendo nada, primero me despiertas del más maravilloso sueño y ahora ¿quieres sacarme de Nueva York?

Terruce…

Dime Terry, mis amigos pueden llamarme así.

Esta bien, Terry… no quiero que Susana y la Sra. Marlowe sepan que estas aquí.

Tienes razón, pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre que me voy, no quiero que siga preocupada por mí.

Por tu madre no te preocupes, ya le avisé, no quiero que andes por ahí y que alguien te reconozca. Terry… deja de ser tan impulsivo ya vez en que problemas te has metido por eso.

Lo sé, lo sé, solo una persona ha podido controlar eso – bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro.

Robert no pudo menos que reír ante tal comentario y solo vio a Terry meterse al cuarto de baño.

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

Terry ya estaba por subir al barco.

No te preocupes muchacho, tú encargate de arreglar todo en Londres y yo me encargo de arreglar todo aquí.

No entiendo por qué haces todo esto Robert… pero gracias.

Todo con tal de ver feliz a mi actor principal – le guiño el ojo – anda ya súbete.

En eso Terry escucha que alguien grita su nombre, y al volverse para ver de quien provenía el grito ve a una mujer bajando de un carruaje y corriendo hacia el.

¡Mamá! – corrió hacia ella.

Hijo que bueno que te alcancé – le dijo recibiéndolo en sus brazos – Robert me avisó que te vas a Londres.

Si mamá, quiero ir a ver a mi padre – tomándola por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos – creo que ya es hora de arreglar algunas cosas con el.

Si hijo lo sé, y quiero que me dejes acompañarte, creo que yo también necesito cerrar ciertos capítulos con tu padre.

Claro mamá, nada me gustaría más que compartir este viaje contigo, es un buen comienzo para nuestra relación – sonriéndole y volviéndola a abrazar.

Entonces ayúdame con mi equipaje.

Robert que había visto la escena con mucha felicidad se dirigió hacia Eleanor.

Eleanor, ¿para mi no hay un saludo? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Por supuesto que sí querido amigo – dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eleanor que bueno que al final te decidiste a ir con él – con una mirada de complicidad.

Solo espero que todo lo que estás haciendo funcione.

Tu solo encárgate de que Terry por ningún motivo tenga noticias de América.

No te preocupes por eso, dalo por hecho – arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa de lado.

Después de un rato Robert veía como se alejaba el barco, mientras pensaba que tenía un eslabón suelto para completar parte de esa cadena de intrigas para así terminar con todos los problemas en los que Terry se había metido. Sin imaginarse que uno de esos eslabones lo observaba desde las sombras de un callejón.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es mi primer fic ojalá y sea de su agrado, espero sus opiniones.

Quiero agradecer a mis queridas amigas que me ayudaron en esta nueva aventura, Kokoro sin ti no me hubiera animado a hacerlo, gracias por apoyarme manita peque, Poule muchas gracias por ayudarme en la redacción ya sabes que tu amigo el alemán de repente no me deja en paz jajaja, Nely lo prometido es deuda aquí esta por fin el primer capitulo de nuestro fic, Loreley, Ivette y Angelysoul muchas gracias por sus porras y concejos, y a todas muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el nombre perfecto para esta historia, las quiero mucho y cuídense.

Bell

P.D. Mosqueteras todas para una y una para todas.


	2. La Transformación

**Nota:** Los personajes de la historia de Candy, Candy no son de mi autoría. Esta historia se ha creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para uso del Candy Mundo y nuestra diversión.

ATT  
Autora

LABERINTO A LA FELICIDAD

CAPITULO 2

TRANSFORMACIÓN

Robert entró a un pequeño bar cerca del puerto paseando su vista por el local tratando de encontrar una mesa desocupada; su acompañante le señaló una cerca de una ventana, Robert le cedió el paso. Era un joven no más alto que Terry, delgado con el cabello corto de color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, al estar ya sentados el silencio seguía presente hasta que Robert lo rompió.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí.

-No sé cómo empezar… - poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa - he estado desesperado buscando una solución a mi problema.

-¿Y tu problema que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tal vez Ud. pueda ayudarme… en nombre de Terry – dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada.

-¿De Terry? – frunciendo el ceño – ¿acaso lo conoces?

-Sí… lo conozco muy bien – volteando hacia la ventana – y si conoce su secreto es que él confía mucho en Ud. – regresando su mirada hacia Robert – por eso me estoy aventurando a pedirle ayuda.

-¿De cuál secreto me hablas? – entrecerrando los ojos.

-El de la madre de Terry.

-¿Explícame de dónde y cómo conoces a Terry? – comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No se altere Sr.…

-Hathaway, Robert Hathaway.

-Mi nombre es Charlie y conozco a Terry desde niños – recargándose un poco sobre la mesa – pero antes de empezar¿Quiere tomar algo? yo invito – guiñando un ojo y sonriendo – como le dije a una pecosa alguna vez, un amigo de Terry es amigo mío.

-Un whisky estaría bien.

Charlie dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la barra, cuando Robert cayó en cuenta de las últimas palabras del joven moreno.

-¿Pecosa? – esperó unos minutos impaciente el regreso del moreno.

-Bien, aquí están nuestras bebidas – sacando a Robert de sus pensamientos.

-Hace un momento dijiste pecosa – clavando su mirada en él – ¿Acaso conoces a Candy?

-Claro que la conozco – dándole un sorbo a su cerveza – cuando Terry regresó de Inglaterra me contó sobre ella y días después llegó esa pecosa rubia – una sonrisa se le formó, recordando ese día – casi me fulmina porque traía un traje que Terry me había regalado, después perdí su pista y hasta hace poco que la volví a encontrar en un hospital de Chicago – dirigiendo su mirada a la bebida ambarina que tenía enfrente – yo, me hice pasar por Terry en el hospital aprovechando las vendas que tenía en mi rostro, pero a ella no la pude engañar – volviendo su mirada hacia Robert – casi la despiden por mi culpa.

-¿Y por quéte hiciste pasar por Terry?

-La policía me buscaba y me sigue buscando – dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza – por eso cuando ví a Terry en el puerto pensé en pedirle ayuda, pero… él se fue – regresando su mirada implorante hacia Robert – y cuando observé que usted lo conocía y que estaba enterado de su secreto me aventuré a pedir su ayuda, como le había dicho antes.

Robert guardó silencio y mientras tomaba su whisky, observaba todos los movimientos de Charlie tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera desconfiar del joven. Por otro lado al joven moreno se le hacían eternos los minutos esperando alguna palabra del hombre frente a él, no podía adivinar ninguna reacción en el rostro de Robert puesto que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, llegó un momento en que se sintió perdido hasta que…

-Tal vez sí podamos ayudarnos mutuamente – arqueando una ceja y con un leve asentimiento.

-¿Ayudarnos? – Abriendo los ojos como platos – no lo comprendo.

-Antes que nada necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de Candy – frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia delante – y hace cuánto tiempo de aquello.

-¿Pero… qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

Charlie estaba muy confundido, empezaba a dudar en haberle pedido ayuda a ese hombre, lo que más le intrigaba era el por qué él estaba tan interesado en saber de Candy.Él se había imaginado que sus dos amigos estaban juntos puesto que era lo último de lo que se había enterado, pero al ver a Terry no vió felicidad en sus ojos, eso sólo significaba que sus amigos tenían algún problema, él estaba al tanto delo mucho que ellos se querían y también sobre su ilusión de volver a estar juntos de nuevo pero…

-Es muy sencillo… yo te ayudo a ti con tu problema y entre los dos ayudamos a Terry y a Candy.

-Sr. Hathaway cada vez entiendo menos pero… - reflexionando un poco – si es para ayudar a mis amigos cuente conmigo para lo que sea.

-Entonces cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Candy y yo te explicaré como ayudaremos a Terry – poniéndose cómodo para escuchar parte de la historia que conocíaCharlie.

-Y así los dos hombres conversaron el resto de la tarde.Mientras tanto…

-Hija, no crees que va a ser muy difícil engañar al Sr. Hathaway? – acercándose al ventanal que daba al jardín.

-Por supuesto que va a ser difícil pero primero tengo que recuperarme y nadie debe enterarse – dejando una taza sobre la mesita de centro – y Hathaway menos que nadie, pero lo necesito cerca para enterarme de cualquier noticia que le llegue de Terry – volteando hacia donde se encontraba su madre – ¿Entiendes por qué lo quiero cerca, madre? Necesito alimentar su compasión y que él alimente la compasión de los demás.

-Eso es muy ruin… aún para ti – viéndola de reojo y regresando su vista hacia el jardín – pero me encanta la idea – con una pequeña sonrisa, y girando hacia su hija la observaba tomar su taza de té con un par de galletas – pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que es muy riesgoso que esté muy cerca – dirigiéndose hacia el sillón para sentarse junto a ella – en cualquier momento podría sospechar algo con tus salidas tan frecuentes.

-Sí lo he pensado madre, pero no voy a dejar mi recuperación a la mitad. El médico me dijo que tengo que comenzar a utilizar las muletas y que en cualquier momento llegará mi prótesis – se detiene un momento a meditar mientras deja su taza vacía sobre la mesita – pero tienes razón… puede sospechar de mis visitas continuas al hospital, así que necesita una distracción.

-¿Qué se te esta ocurriendo? – le dice en un tono confuso.

-Dos cosas…mmmhhh… que puedo volverme una mujer muy enfermiza – con expresión de niña buena y dulce como todo mundo la conocía – tú sabes que el accidente me dejo débil y debo estar en constante observación, así podría comprobar esas visitas al hospital.

-¿Y la segunda? – aún más interesada.

-Ese va a ser tu trabajo madre – regresando a su actitud fría y calculadora.

-¿Cómo? – Frunciendo el ceño y con gran duda.

-Si… tú te encargaras de mantenerlo **"MUY OCUPADO"** como para que se fije en otra cosa – guiñándole un ojo – tú me entiendes ¿no?

-Por supuesto que entiendo – entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa – y creo que también podremos sacar mucho provecho de esa situación, monetariamente hablando.

-Vaya mamá, sí que somos un gran equipo.

-Por supuesto, yo te eduqué – las dos rieron disfrutando sus futuros planes y dirigiéndose una mirada de complicidad.

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

Han transcurrido algunos días desde el encuentro de Charlie y Robert, el cual lo ayudo a encontrar un apartamento donde vivir y que también serviría completamente en la transformación total del joven moreno. Así Robert se propuso a la difícil tarea de enseñar y educar a alguien, que realmente no había nacido para actor, en el difícil arte histriónico, su idea principal era lograr engañar a todos sin excepción y hacerles creer a todos que Charlie era alguien de alcurnia así que, contrato a maestros para que le enseñaran todo lo correspondiente a las diferentes materias a dominar como: historia, política; para que pudiera debatir con gran inteligencia cualquier tema; economía, para impresionar a todos con sus conocimientos en banca y finanzas a los grandes empresarios; arte, para demostrar a todas las damas su gran sensibilidad en la interpretación de cuadros, música y escultura, en pocas palabras Robert quería crear al hombre perfecto para que así las mujeres Marlowe se concentraran en un mejor partido que Terry y poco a poco se fueran olvidando de él, y así ser la envidia de la clase alta a la cual querían pertenecer.

También contrató a los más exclusivos sastres para que le confeccionaran los mejores trajes de esa época, y él se encargó de enseñarle todas las reglas de etiqueta y como utilizarlas en las situaciones correspondientes, a hablar con propiedad y con excelente dicción pero con un ligero acento extranjero, pasaban horas enteras en sus clases para caminar, como pararse con elegancia y lograr que sus movimientos se volvieran naturales en él, como si realmente todo ese comportamiento fuera parte de su vida como hijo de una familia adinerada. El muchacho se volvió el mejor aprendiz y en el proceso el joven moreno descubrió que ese mágico mundo le gustaba mucho, ahora podía comprender un poco más a su amigo de la infancia y su pasión por la actuación y el teatro. Su apariencia también estaba en transición, su cabello lo recortó, se dejó crecer la barba y la recortó en forma de candado, se puso a hacer ejercicio para fortalecer su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Robert no solo se estaba haciendo cargo de la transformación de Charlie, seguía con sus constantes visitas a las Marlowe y con el transcurrir de los días observaba un cambio muy marcado en ambas mujeres. La Sra. Marlowe la cual le había pedido que la llamara Sara se mostraba demasiado atenta para con él y ya casi no lo dejaba solo mientras las visitaba y por otro lado Susana con sus constantes visitas al hospital, con el pretexto de que su salud había empeorado después del accidente, pero Robert no la veía enferma si no todo lo contrario, la veía con mas vitalidad que antes y se veía en perfectas condiciones, y fue cuando decidió contratar a un detective para investigar todo lo referente a ambas mujeres tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y mientras él iba a seguir el juego de Sara, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar esa mujer y los motivos que la impulsaban a hacerlo.

**- - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - -**

Después de arduos días de trabajo y estudio Charlie estaba fumándose un cigarrillo recargado en el ventanal de su departamento, recordando cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan tranquilo.

_-Hace tanto tiempo de eso que parecen años… - pensaba el joven moreno – y todo por ser tan torpe y robar en ese bar, como se me fue a ocurrir, si todos me conocían ahí, por eso pudieron dar mi descripción a la policía y fue cuando comenzaron a seguirme_.

Tirando la colilla del cigarrillo hacia el vació dió media vuelta y fue a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, su vista clavada en el techo.

_-¿Cómo podrá ayudarme Robert?_

_-En fin el sabrá lo que hace, mientras yo seguiré trabajando para ayudar a mis grandes amigos – entrelazando sus manos sobre su cabeza y subiendo los pies en la mesita de centro – esa tal Susana se arrepentirá de haberse metido con ellos, así que debo apresurarme en tener un encuentro con ella, me siento listo ya, y el encuentro con ella debe ser lejos de Robert, no creo que sea una mujer ingenua y podría sospechar, así que provocare ese encuentro pero… ¿Cómo?_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias a mis queridas amigas, Letty gracias por ayudarme con la redacción yo se que soy muy sope, Kokoro gracias por aguantarme en mis momentos de bloqueo, Nely por darme ánimos y preguntar siempre como vamos con la historia, Ivette por darme un espacio en tu grupo y escuchar a esta niña loca jijiji.

No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios

Bell


End file.
